Personal Demon Chronical: What you didn't see
by Darkened Author
Summary: Sorry if this one sound a bit like Frank Miller at time but If you like a bit 'o' grit this one's for you. An inevitable enemy gets involved and takes advantage of the titans inability to find robin.


Chapt. 1- Vitals

Skyton, the mysterious and disguised teen, sat with Robin at the breakfast table.

"You bettuh hand me that pan boy!"

Beast Boy ran around the table, "Today is tofu day!"

"Says who?"

"All that is good and vegetarian!"

"Nothing's good about vegtables. Now gimme that pan before I use it to-"

Raven mulled in, "Not that I don't like your constant bickering but would it hurt you to get a life?"

"If there's a good one I'll buy it for you," Beast boy retorted.

Raven's eye twitched and you could almost feel the frustration emanating from her. Beast Boy stopped and Cyborg stole the pan from him so that the never-ending cycle of 'gimme that pan' continued.

Raven sighed and came down the stairs light-footedly. Starfire rummaged through the fridge looking for her mustard. Almost everything was encased with blue fungus. She reached for the mustard jar but a piece of the fungus leapt up and roared at her. She freaked and sent three starbolts at it sending muck everywhere.

Robin brushed the gunk off himself, "Star, that's the second time this week you've done that. Perhaps you should go out and get some better food."

Skyton brushed the mush off the black mask that covered his face entirely. Starfire shook her head and agreed, "Perhaps I should purchase some more food that is fresher."

Raven sat down next to Robin narrowly missing a piece of the goo. Robin looked at her. She seemed to be particularly forlorn this morning. He wasn't sure if it was the rain or if it was just him. She looked at him for a second. Her face was full of misery and loss. She looked away and stood up.

"I… will be in my room. For a while," She added.

Robin waited a second and went after her wondering what was on her mind. Not that he expected any answers but he wanted her to know he cared. He came up the stairs to allow her to beat him to her room in the elevator. He stepped up to her door and knocked. She must have thrown something to the floor because she cursed. When she reached the door she slid it open a crack.

"Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to see if you were ok."

"Fine."

Robin shifted his weight to the other foot awkwardly, "Umm… ok then."

She gave him an dry, half-filled glass smile and started to close her door. Robin stopped her and blessed his steep toed shoes.

"Wait. Do you half to shut yourself up again?"

She turned around, "Does it bother you?" she said with somewhat of a hopeful tinge to her voice.

"Well, er… no I just want you to loosen up a bit."

She turned around again but robin grabbed her wrist gently, "please come out."

She yanked it back and turned away silently. Robin left feeling rejected. He cracked his knuckles and rubbed his palms. His gloved were covered in blood. He took them off trying to look for cuts but couldn't find any. It didn't take him long to figure something was wrong with Raven.

"Damn it girl!" He called out running to her room as fast as he could possibly move. He didn't even think about knocking or taking the time to open the door with the stupid code. He leapt into the air and smashed the door down. Raven was inside with a knife jammed into her wrist. She yanked it out as she saw the door come down.

"Raven! What are you doing!"

"Go away Robin. It's too late," She said quietly.

Robin grabbed a random article of clothing from he wardrobe and wrapped it around her arm. Raven was seeing little black dots. Robin was wrapping something around her arm. He was saying something but she couldn't make out what it was. She slouched down onto Robin's shoulder.

"Raven sat with me! Come on."

He ripped his communicator from his belt calling anyone who could help.

"Where are you?" Skyton voice buzzed back.

"Raven's room. And I mean get here NOW!"

Skyton teleported into Raven's room. Robin forgot he could do that. Skyton swiftly moved over to Raven and lifted her into his arms. He teleported away. Robin ran up to the medical room assuming that was where he had taken her. Skyton was attaching her to a vital reader. Robin took her wrist and squeezed her arm above it.

"Why would she try to kill herself?"

Skyton chewed it over, "She has been acting depressed since I joined the team. Do you think that-?"

Robin disagreed. Skyton looked at her with concern. She was beautiful, not just on the outside. She had more than the supermodel look. She was deep and complicated always with something more hidden under her brooding violet eyes. Apparently Robin though so too because he was giving her the same look. I guess that Robin finally figured Starfire was only skin deep. Whatever, he wasn't going to fight Robin for her. That was ridiculously chivalrous not to mention offending to Raven who he though should not feel imposed to love.

That was it!

"Robin, I think she is depressed that she can't use her emotions without hurting someone."

"Makes sense," he mumbled, "But why is it that she decided to kill herself now."

The other titans rushed in flustered. They looked at Raven who was in the cot. Robin didn't take the time to explain. He just stormed out of the room. Skyton just skimmed the surface of what had happened and left after Robin. The alarm sounded and Slade's image appeared on the large screen. Robin squeezed the computer panel.

"Miss me Robin?" Slade asked pointlessly.

Robin didn't answer.

"Now, now Robin where are your manners?"

"I left them up your ass last time I kicked it."

"As I recall Robin-"

"What do you want?"

"Robin did you hear about the Christmas party?"

"At the Moon Palace? Yeah I did."

"I'll be there Robin, I have a little surprise for everyone. Why don't you come their for the unraveling? Alone."

"What are you asking me out!"

"Goodbye Robin."

The others had seen the whole episode and all agreed to go.

"No. Someone needs to watch Raven. And you guys attract a good deal of attention which we don't need. I'll go alone."

Skyton rolled his wrists, "I can go also. But it's a costume party so you'll need to change."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You look like an advertisement for Crayola."

Robin tilted his head slightly and nodded. He managed to scrape together something like Batman meets Darth Vader. When they arrived at the party the doorman swung the door open and the two undercover heroes entered with inconspicuous fists. A man with a short white beard stood in the entrance way taking coats. Skyton stepped forward onto a loose tile. It moved forward to reveal a small compartment with a remote inside of it. The man taking coats seemed to turn when this happened and Robin span around and sent his fist towards the man but the man grabbed his fist. Skyton was startled and he too kicked for the man but was thrown across the floor. Robin was heaved out the window and Skyton was incapable of fighting Slade alone. He span and twirled and got knocked in the head. He was thrown out the window. It was a far fall for the human body to make and when Skyton landed on top of Robin they both broke a few ribs. Skyton stumbled up as Slade jumped from the window and roundhoused him in the head. His vision went blurry. Robin got up and swiftly tripped Slade and punched him in the face but Slade dodged it and grabbed Robin's wrist and smashed him into the ground twisting Robins shoulder. His arm snapped and Robin cried in pain. Skyton jammed his foot forward and Slade swung him around into the shiny steel wall of the party building. Slade turned his attention to Skyton. He kicked for Skyton's arm but it did nothing and Skyton laughed. He pulled his arm from its covering. It was a ghostly black and not quite solid.

"I lost my arm a while ago."

Skyton stuck his hand for Slade throat but Slade threw him down next to Robin. Slade pulled out a sonic grenade and left it near the boys. When it went off it shattered most of the bones in their bodies. When Robin woke up Bruce was leaning over him.

"You're lucky to be alive. If it weren't for Raven you would have died days ago."

Robin could only manage a moan before he lost consciousness again. When he was awake finally he looked around. Skyton was lying in bed twisting and turning with a painful look on his face. Raven was next to him wiping his chest a wet cloth. Robin tried to sit up but couldn't. He had no control over his body due to the indescribably immense pain he was feeling. Raven looked at him and held a glowing blue hand over his chest. His spine realigned with a crack and he screamed arching himself with the agony. He sat up slowly and tried to stand but pain shot through his leg.

Raven looked sadly at him, "I won't be able to fix that."

Robin looked solemnly at his leg. Skyton shot up from his bed, bouncing around, the sheets entangling him. Raven grabbed him and pushed him onto the bed but his strength was more than she could handle. Robin limped over and pushed Skyton down.

"The blast knocked him into a snow bank and we didn't find him until much later. He got sick and since he isn't from around here he didn't take well to it," Raven explained.

Skyton was burning up with a fever and his heart rate was incredibly fast. Raven grabbed the cloth and ran it over his face again. Robin limped back to his bed. Skyton was sweating and his arms were tensing back and forth. Raven had taken off his mask and laid it by a bedside table. Skyton's eyes shot open and he looked around nervously. Raven placed her cold fingers on his chest and he seemed to calm down. His eyes were swirling colors each neon like. They gave off a sort of misty vapor that burned to the touch.

Raven chanted as she ran her fingers across his tense chest. He relaxed and fell asleep.

"What happened to us?"

"Cyborg said it looked like some sort of sonic device shattered most of the bones in your body. I fixed you up as much as I could but it doesn't look like you'll be fighting any time soon… if ever again."

Robin kicked the bed violently and felt the pain shoot through his leg and into his back, "Damn it!"

Raven just shook her head. Robin got out of the bed and hobbled to his room trying to hold his posture when someone walked past him but then gasping for air and clutching his leg when they were out of sight. He made it to his room and collapsed on his desk chair. A picture of Slade and some bios rested on the wall near him. He was about to send it through the wall when he saw it move. Or he thought he did. He lowered his hand. Slade's face moved:

"Don't be sad or lonely Robin. You will always have me. At least I'm loyal to you. Have I ever left your side?"

Robin was too tiered to argue with himself whether it was possible that pictures could talk, so he answered, "You're a fuckin' lunatic."

"Don't be that way Robin. You still don't know what makes me tick so don't try to analyze me."

Robin decided to send it through the wall. He didn't get the satisfaction he wanted.

Raven rapped on his door and opened it. She had a more solemn than usual look on her face when she told him that the titans wanted to see him.

He shuffled down to the common area and sat next to the others. But Cyborg stood up.

"Robin, since you were hurt we thought about something for a while. A long while actually. I doesn't look like you'll be fighting again. We decided to elect a new leader."

Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Your kicking me off!"

"No, just, we needed someone who could give orders in a fight. And you won't be in any more fights."

"You're giving me the boot. I will live in the tower but I won't be on the team."

"You could work our wonderful computers," Starfire chimed.

Robin clenched his jaw, whipped around on his good heel, and stumbled out of the room infuriated, more so because he knew Cyborg was right. When he got to his room he grabbed his belt, his staff, and some other items and shoved them into a cargo bag. He changed from his regular costume into a set of black jeans and a leather jacket. He waited until night and he crept out of his room. He was leaving for good. As he reached the door to the entrance hall it gave off a black aura. A knot welled in his throat and he struggled to choke back tears.

Not turning around he said quietly, "Let me pass Raven."

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere else, where I can be of assistance. Like the video store- I don't know Raven! Just anywhere but here."

"Are you comeing back?"

He turned around and looked her square in the eye. He tossed his mask off to reveal his bright white eyes. She lowered the field and let him pass. He left.

Chapt. 2- Patience pays off

Cyborg slammed the phone down.

"My mother just called. She said she had a project running that needed volunteers to be expiremented on."

Starfire looked at him.

"She said she created some kind of replacement skeleton. Skyton needs that."

"Do we know where Robin has gone or could be? He needs that in his leg as well."

Raven freaked, "Starfire! For the last time, he left for good! He would not tell me where he was going and it could be anywhere! It's been weeks!"

Starfire began to tear up. Life in the tower had been edgy since Robin left and everyone noticed it. But no one was willing to apologize because they all blamed his leave on each other.

Cyborg's mother came with a crew of men and took Skyton's body away. Days later they returned. With Skyton who looked the same except for the fact that he was still sick with a virus. Raven went back to nursing him. It came like a wave on her again as it did every night. Robin was gone forever. She cried on Skyton's shoulder. White tears flowed into his skin and a cloud of freezing air came out of his mouth. Raven didn't notice and kept on Crying. Skyton's eyes shot open, no steam rose, and his fever left him. He felt Raven and stroked her hair. She sat up in the chair by the bed. Skyton sat up.

"Where's Robin?"

"He left weeks ago."

"Shit. I dreamt this would happen."

"Any idea where he went?"

"No."

"That's not good. Slade's after him."

Skyton jumped out of bed and helped Raven up, "We have to find him."

"There's no chance. He could be hundreds of miles away by now."

"What. Robin leaves and you lose all hope? I'm here. We'll find him even if it takes a while."

Raven choked back a tear and hugged him. He was taken by surprise but he patted her on the back. He didn't want to interfere between Robin and her so he let it go and pushed her away gently. She turned red for a second. She was with him that was good. He was powerfully built but it wasn't just wasn't because of that that she felt safe around him. He had a presence or and air of confidence that really cold inspire someone.

_Months ago…_

_Raven stood in the doorway waiting for her signal. Robin was to call her and tell her when to do it. They were hunting down a serial killer. He was supposed to be a clever little son of a bitch, but that seemed to go without saying. They were inside the warehouse along the docks. The killer had a hostage. Her com went off and she entered the room. A small light dangled overhead. Raven stepped in and shut the door. Oops, shouldn't have done that. Someone stepped behind her. Raven whirled around. A young man stood next to her with a gleaming knife. Raven swung her foot around and tried to nail his face but he stuck a hand out of the shadows and grabbed her foot. His arm was covered in tubes that supplied oxygen to his body. He looked like something out of Star Trek. Her powers left like a scared butterfly. Shit. He was quick for his build and he took no time pushing her up to the wall. 'Spare parts' it droned. Its hand rotated to a spinning razor and neared her neck. Someone else's hand grabbed the wrist of the psycho and stopped it from nearing her neck. The borg-like creature turned its head. It was kicked from Raven and she fell to the floor gasping for air. Her savior knelt in front of her and took her hand. He asked her if she was ok. She was. His mask made him almost as frightening and the beast but something was much gentler about him. He stared at her for a bit but was knocked aside by the borgish creature. He stood up and sent a foot into the creature's head. It grabbed his leg so he used that to sin in the air and kick again to its legs. The mystery man pulled out a knife and slashed one of the tubes. It wheeled and screeched and collapsed. The man threw his knife down and turned around to Raven. He apologized for the lack of introductions. He was Skyton Elengo from somewhere in the galaxy. She rubbed her neck. He asked her if she was hurt-_

Skyton nudged Raven, "Hey don't get all nostalgic on me here."

Raven smiled and walked to the garage with him.

Chapt. 3- What little I have left

Robin mulled around the east side of Gotham city looking for Wayne Manor. He hadn't been in Gotham for years and he didn't know where Bruce lived exactly. He though he was close. He hoped he was. The cold air was winning the battle for his health. He sat down for a bit to rest. He was out of food and no one was kind enough to lend him any money. That was probably because he looked like a street rat, a limping, dirty, unkempt, street rat. He crashed for a bit on the sidewalk. Something walked up next to him quietly. It sniffed him. Robin opened his eyes and turned to look at the sniffer. It was a big black hound led on a leash by a tall Japanese girl. She looked at him curiously and offered hima hand to stand up. She didn't look like she was in better position that Robin was. Definitely the runaway type, but seasoned. Yeah, a seasoned street rat? Whatever.

"Hi," Robin said in a raspy voice.

"Konichiwa."

"I'm guessing you don't speak English…"

She shrugged confused and grabbed his hand and pulled him along down a few alley ways and into an abandoned theater. Up on the stage and into a aback room there was a room full of other teens and kids of all ages. The Japanese girl said something in Japanese and the others waved at him. He greeted them in return. They weren't all Japanese. Most of them weren't. On of the guys there about Robins age walked up to him and shook his hand.

"How ya doin'?"

"I've been better, but any roof I can find in welcome."

"Well said. I'm Mouse. That's what the others call me. This is our little family. We go around looking for the other kids in need and we take them in. The girl was Miho, she ran away from Japan when she was three. Her parents were assasins and she had to get away. Don't mess with her. Anyways, she's like the mother here. Something goes wrong she can take care of it."

He pointed out some of the others and then asked Robin who he was. Robin had nothing to hide. Well not from these guys at any rate.

"Robin, apprentice of Batman, former teen titan in jump city."

Mouse's jaw dropped, or it would have if he was that kind of guy. But none the less he was impressed. Robin gave him the story.

"Well you'd make a fine addition to our little family 'ere. Care to join in? Got nothin' ta lose. Look the rules are like this. Listen to Miho, do what she says or your out. Now her rules include, that no one fends for themselves. We should have each other's backs. Never take food from any one else in our group unless the offer it to you. And never lead someone here if you don't know who they are. Only Miho can do that."

Robin nodded, "I've got no where else to. As long as I can feel useful here then I see no problem."

"Great!" Mouse slapped him on the back. Robin stumbled forward onto his bad leg.

"Oh. You need a split or sumin'?"

"No, it can't be fixed."

Mouse led him over to a bedroll and a small crate where he said Robin could put his things.

"Oh and Robin, sometimes we get visitors here who try to turn us in. We have to dispose of them. Only if they get physical you know…"

Robin stuffed his things into the crate and went around seeing what there was. One of the little kids came over and tugged on his pants, "We are going to get food, want to come?"

Robin nodded and followed him Mouse and Miho out the door. They rounded a corner and waited for Miho to give them the sign. She gestured and they followed her to a vendor who was selling canned goods. When the vendor turned the other way. Miho grabbed all that she could and came around the corner again. Mouse waited and did the same. They all did this until every one had an armful of stolen goods. Robin hated to do it but he had to look out for the others. He vowed not to eat any of it unless it was offered to him, that way he knew he wasn't stealing for himself.

It was almost nightfall as they started their way back to the theater. About half way there a group of other guys came up behind them and pushed the little one to the ground so that he dropped all his food. There were about five guys there not good odds. Mouse, Miho, and Robin dropped there foods too. Two of the guys started on Miho and two others on Mouse. One went for Robin. As the gang member punched for Robin, Robin stepped to the side pulled the man down with his own momentum and kicked him in the head. Miho had dispatched her two fairly quickly and Mouse was a lot stronger than he looked.

"Damn greasers," Mouse spat.

Robin helped the young one up and they resumed their journey home.

Chapt. 4-

Skyton's fingers thrummed against the steering wheel as he sped across town abusing his license to blatantly disregard the traffic laws. Raven had taken to the upper part of town and the others had split up to find Robin as well. Next to his arm the car's phone when off and Skyton pulled it of the stand.

"Hello?"

"I've got some thing here you need to see. I'm on Third and Creek."

Skyton span the car around and took off to Raven. He pulled up next to her and hopped out of the car and walked up next to her. In the snow Robin's body lay there mangled and broken. Raven was crying but she didn't seem to notice it. He tears fell down and froze in the cold earth that had claimed the former titan. Skyton bent down to snatch a leaf of paper that was twirling in the wind tied to Robin's belt.

It read:

_Too late titans. I found him first and took care of him. He agreed to it to there was no struggle. He wanted to die I hope you know that. Isn't it amazing how no matter what Slade did to him he still kept his will to live but you could have so easily and ignorantly let him fall like this._

_-Rancid_

Skyton crushed it his hand and the cold January air ran around him. Cyborg arrived and stood behind Raven with silent eyes. Skyton stayed in his kneeling position and slammed the ground with his fist. Slade was always faster, always more cunning, always three steps ahead of everyone. Skyton couldn't tell if Slade was behind the affair or not. It just didn't seem that Rancid would take the initiative to kill Robin. Robin lay there coldly with a transfixed gaze to nowhere. They headed back home with Robin. Cyborg took Robin up to the medical room and hooked him up. Skyton followed.

"What are you doing? He's already dead."

"I'm just checking to make sure it's actually him."

Cyborg waited a moment.

"Yeah," he sighed, "a bit of tissue damage from the cold but it's definitely him."

"Happy?"

"What!"

"That's not what I meant. Come on lets go take care of the body."

Chapt. 5- Is Nothing Sacred?

Around twelve at night Raven woke up to a raspy voice lingering in her room. It hung in the air with the same malice that Slade's did but it wasn't as smooth and relaxed. The person here was anxious, exited, nervous, she couldn't quite tell.

"I don't know what you were doing fussing over Robin. I'm a much better choice."

"Fussing?"

"It was no secret. You liked him. You have no secrets from me. What you don't realize is that we are both creatures of the night, deep and complex. I can read you like no one else ever could. For instance, I can tell that when Skyton arrived you fell for him also and you were torn between the two. Lose them. I've got a larger capacity to appreciate you."

"Get out of my room now."

Raven stood up and looked around. Someone pushed her back onto the bed from a shadow in front of her. Johnny Rancid grabbed her shoulders and pressed them against the bed. He leaned in close to her.

"I'm a much better choice."

She struggled but he was much stronger.

"Robin didn't love me back! He-

"Oh contraire. He did very much and that's why I killed him."

"You sick bastard," she said knocking him off with a flash of black light.

He pounced on her and grabbed her wrists. She was knocked to the floor. He had gotten better.

"I've been training with Slade."

The door opened and Skyton stepped in. Johnny clenched his fists and charged Skyton who slid out of the way but Johnny caught him on the side of the head and sent him flying into the wall. Skyton flipped Johnny onto the floor and locked him in the arms. They shuffled around for a while not making any progress and then Johnny kneed Skyton in the groin and Skyton tumbled over.

"See Raven," Rancid said breathing heavily, "I could defend you better than anyone else."

"Raven slashed at him with energy and nailed him in the temple. She kicked him twice in the air and punched him once after that causing him to fall over bloodied.

"I don't need protecting." She spat.

He got up, "You're a fool to think you can hide from Slade."

"Why would I be hiding?"

"He wants you! He's been searching for a way to trap you and now he has one. Watch yourself."

"Piss off."

He left and Raven turned on her heel and looked surprised to see Skyton there. She had forgotten he was still here. He was leaning against her bookcase staring at his hands.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I'll go lie down now."

She cringed as he limped out of the room. None of the other titans had woken up. Raven picked up her cloak and shuffled to the roof where she usually preferred to meditate. The sun was almost up and It was about the time She would be finding Robin in the common room, about the time he would ask her why she was up, about the time she would say she was always up at this time. About the time she would wonder "Don't you notice me?"

Chapt. 6- Home

Robin laughed at the futility of what Miho was trying to get him to pull off. She asked him to distract a group of about twelve thugs while she spent ten minuets collecting a database of information. This was going to hurt. Robin came down the side of the building and landed with a less than graceful thump. The gang members turned to look at him and he tried to make his you're going down face, but it didn't come to him as easily as it did. He ended up looking like Ossy Osbourne meets the thing. The gang members laughed at him. He wasn't getting the fear inflicted reaction he used to. Damn it.

He saw Miho dash across the rooftop followed by mouse. Deadly little Miho. She was going to kick these guys in places they didn't even know they had. But until she was done Robin had to hold them off. The rest of the gang came to look at Robin. Fucking leg. If only he had in back he could show them he was no cripple. Well that was stupid, he was a cripple and if he had it back he wouldn't be one. He hoped there might be a spare leg lying around…

Two of the men stepped around Robin and one grabbed his shoulders. The other man punched for his face. Robin swung backwards and pulled the man who had been holding him into the punch. Another man knocked Robin to the floor and the rest joined in the kicking. When Miho arrived Robin was already beaten into tomorrow but he had served his purpose. Mouse hauled Robin back to the theater and Miho looked into the data disc she had made.

The specs on a bruiser looking guy came up. Rancid, Johnny. But this wasn't what she was looking for she needed the guy behind the gang, not some thug. She couldn't pull it up. Maybe he was their leader. Fine, ok. So if he was what was he planning? The gang size had nearly doubled in the past three weeks…

Robin sat up with a start. He could feel the creeping sensation. The room was black and he was facing Slade.

"Welcome home, _Robin_"

"Why won't you die?" he said shaking with fury.

He leapt up and beat Slade to the floor punching his face repeatedly.

When Mouse found Robin Beating his pillow through the floor in his sleep he became slightly worried.

The warm summer air was soothing around her skin. Life had been cruel all these long years and she got little back for it. She wanted to find what it was that ailed her. Why was love so complicated? Rancid wanted her but he lived up to his name. She loved Robin but he was dead. She loved Skyton but he was deep and not exactly open although she hoped he loved her…

Someone stepped behind her. He had a frightful presence to others but it didn't bother her. Skyton sat next to her and sighed.

"Something doesn't feel as it should."

She nodded. He was right. The air was warm but hollow. There was nothing to it, just emptiness. Skyton looked into the sunrise for a moment and stood up quickly.

"Excuse me please." He said urgently and hurried off.

Raven watched him and followed quietly as he left out the door at the bottom of the tower. Raven followed him to a island far out of sight of anyone else. The sun peaked over the mountain and Skyton stood silently as two humongous dragon wings ripped through his shirt. He took his mask off and the remains of his tattered shirt. He pulled a knife from his shirt and held it to his hand. He cut himself swiftly and let it bleed. Acid-like blood spilled to the dusty floor. Raven kept her distance and watched intently, disturbed as she was. When Skyton had finished the bleeding he spread his wings and took off for a few laps around the island and landed. He scraped together the remains of his shirt and folded his wings behind him. He put the shirt on gingerly and headed back for land in a small boat he had taken there. Raven hurried back before he got there.

When he arrived she was on the roof eyes closed.

"What's the matter?" she inquired.

"Nothing… uh… just didn't feel well."

"Ok."

He turned to her slowly, "What if I told you there was a lot you didn't know about me."

She was silent, "None of the titans know a lot about any of the others."

"No, I mean like seriously."

"I wasn't joking."

"Neither am I."

"Ok what do you want to tell me?"

"Umm… I need you to promise you won't tell anyone anything about this because the last few people ended up dieing for it."

"Sounds pretty bad."

"Can we talk inside?"

"Lead the way," she gestured.

They stepped inside and they went into his room.

"I have to get this off my chest because in about thirteen hours I'm going to do something that I'm going to regret. Look, when I was young my country was raided by monstrous lizards. You would call them dragons."

Raven nodded, things clearing up slightly.

"The king of them had a sergeant, called Elengo. He was in a position to do what he wanted with my city and he decided to attack my school first. I was at a school for the gifted, a school where children would learn the arts of their powers. Most had the ability to cast spells. The rare few, like me, had special physical prowess. Anyway, Elengo brought down his acid blood onto the inhabitants of the school. From what I know only few survived, me and two girls. The acid didn't kill us three it deformed us. My blood became acid too. Every blue moon it surges up and it needs to be drained. Before I can drain it though it has to reach a peak and it causes me to lose control. I told my father this and he threw me from my family. I lost control that night and…"

He broke off trailing into nothingness. Raven stood up and backed away from him a step or two.

"I… uh… I left the city afterward and used this mask to cover my eyes. Dragons were the worst kind of creature and all those associated with them were condemned to death. I wouldn't take that so I covered my eyes and hid my wings."

Raven pretended to know nothing, "Wings?"

He nodded, "They're under my shirt. Raven, more importantly I need you to do something for me. Like before, in thirteen hours it's going to surge. It will last an hour and then I will be able to drain it but until then I need you to hold me back from hurting someone. Raven nodded not believing he had killed his father.

Skyton rubbed his eyes and stood up, "I'm gonna go work out and then shower. I'll see ya later."

Skyton moved for the door and massaged the back of his neck. He turned around cautiously.

"And Raven, don't let me hurt you either."

He left. He stepped into the training room and eyed Robin's barbells. He lay down and pressed them onto and of his chest a few times and kind of zoned out. He took his shirt off and continued pressing. Starfire walked in teary-eyed. She still hadn't recovered from Robin's death. It was hard to hide his massive wings behind his back. He jumped up and stood against the wall. Starfire turned to him not noticing him much. She mulled around the room trying some of the equipment. Skyton grabbed for his shirt and Starfire turned to him. He had his mask of and she could see his wings. She looked so sad. Skyton would have sworn he saw a glint in her eye. She walked up to him.

"Hey there," she said getting uncomfortably close, "What's up?"

"Nothing," he said stepping back.

She stepped closer to him and touched his bare chest. Her alien fingers were cold as ice. He shivered.

"Starfire stop this."

"What the matter," she asked trying to charm him.

"Starfire…"

She slid her arms over his shoulders but he pushed her away.

"Starfire snap out of it!"

She didn't stop. He expanded his wings to their full length and let out a draconic screech that caused Starfire to curl up at his feet. He pulled his shirt over his head and nudged Starfire.

"Starfire get up. Stop it," he said voice wavering, "I didn't want to do that!"

She scrambled up and backed away breaking into a run and heading downstairs. _Shit_. Skyton took off his shirt again and swung his leg over the barbell bench and pressed a couple more until Raven walked in silently.

Skyton, not noticing Raven, held the bar above him and spoke to himself.

"This is gonna hurt in the morning."

"Then don't use so much wait."

Skyton was about to lower the bar again so he ended up knocking himself in the head with it. He sat up and groaned.

He looked at Raven his vision blurry. She was wearing a black sports bra with a pair of baggy blue pants. He stared at her for a while considering whether he should drool or smack himself for staring so long.

Her look changed for teasingly to genuine concern.

"There wasn't any actual permanent brain damage or anything was there?"

He snapped out of it, "Uh… no."

She nodded and walked over to a crunch machine. Skyton couldn't help looking again. He noticed she was looking at him and when their eyes met she turned away looking red. He realized he had forgotten to put his shirt back on. Something about her just made him feel self conscious. He put his shirt and his mask on but before he could do any more presses, Beast Boy, like a tiger, and Cyborg, with his cannon out, burst into the room and aimed at Skyton.

"Put your hands on your head!"

They hadn't seen his wings yet but they knew about them. High ceilings, good. Raven stood up alarmed. Cyborg demanded Skyton to surrender again.

"I didn't attack her!"

"Attack who?" Raven asked.

Shit, Skyton thought. Way to have to explain what happened to Raven. "Starfire" he added.

"Surrender or I will shoot!"

Beast boy growled.

"No, in eight hours I need to be here. The cops won't be able to hold me back."

Cyborg looked confused and then decided it was a threat of some kind.

"Last warning!"

"Oh for frig sake if you're gonna shoot, shoot but don't keep making empty threats."

Cyborg fired and Skyton jumped onto the wall and pushed off of it to fly past Cyborg and escape. Cyborg shot Skyton square in the back and sent him flying into the wall. Skyton stood up and Raven put up a shield between him and his persecutors.

"Raven what are you doing?" Cyborg asked training his cannon on Skyton.

"Stop it he needs to be here he told me why!"

"Ok why?"

"He said I can't tell you… or anyone."

"Bull, Raven back off."

Raven didn't and Cyborg fired his cannon at her feet. She jumped out of the way, the shield came down, Beast boy leaped, and Skyton spread his wings menacingly and screeched. Beast boy hesitated and then decided to follow through by biting Skyton in the shoulder. Skyton's silver acid-blood poured out and hit Beast boy in the face. Beast boy reeled and growled in pain. Skyton fell to the ground and screamed in pain. Cyborg fired his cannon at Skyton and Skyton plummeted through the wall into Starfire's room. Starfire was crying again but she didn't fail to launch an array of starbolts at Skyton. Skyton whirled of the ground and flicked his dagger around Starfire's neck, making sure not to hit her. He span around her and put the dagger to her throat.

"I don't want trouble," he pleaded to Cyborg, "this is a misunderstanding!"

"Let her go."

"Not until you promise me you won't shoot."

"Fine," Cyborg put his cannon away.

Skyton stepped away from Starfire putting his blade away. He stepped back and let Starfire move away. She did and Cyborg blasted Skyton through the wall and out of the building. Cyborg saw Skyton fall. Raven shoved her way past them and leaped out of the hole in the wall to follow him. Skyton ended up hitting the ground with a smack. Raven landed next to him covered him grabbed his hand and sank into the ground only to reappear somewhere in town.

"Skyton… give me a sign."

Skyton didn't move but he answered, "I'm still alive under here, in a lot of pain but otherwise ok and I have the odd suspicion we're not in Kansas anymore."

Raven nodded and looked around. This part of town wasn't too crowded, just a few commuters and teens after school from the nearby high school. Skyton stood up and cracked his neck. Raven, still in her gym things, looked around.

"We need to get shelter if you want me to keep you from hurting anyone."

"Yeah… Seven hours."

Some of the seniors from the school whistled at Raven as they walked by. Their girlfriends sneered. A couple of them had the audacity to push Skyton as they walked by. He ignored them until on of them grabbed him from behind.

"Hey buddy what's with the costume?"

Obviously he wasn't well known around here. Well, he didn't show his face often so this must be punishment. Apparently no one here realized his current counterpart was Raven due to the fact that she wasn't in costume.

"I asked you a question buddy."

"Kindly remove your carcass from me."

"Hey why don't you take off the mask and make me!"

Skyton sighed. Another of the guys walked up behind Raven.

"Loose the dork in the mask girl there are more interesting guys around here."

"Skyton we don't have time for this," She urged.

"Agreed," he answered, "just lemme…"

He took his mask off and adjusted his shoulders as he could being held as he was. He flipped over the man's head and held him in a headlock. The man behind Raven touched her shoulder and she spun around and kicked him in the head.

More guys approached them and Skyton knocked his captive out and looked at Raven.

"How about losing this crowd by using some of that renown."

She nodded and flew up allowing her powers to crackle along her hands.

One of them realized who she was, "Oh shi' that's Raven!"

"Way to go, I bet you're passing your classes," she answered in her dull monotone voice.

The crowd backed off and Skyton finished with his eighth victim. Another one made the connection that Skyton was in fact Skyton. Raven touched back down to ground lightly and Skyton stood up. Skyton ran his lightsaber an inch above his arm and a scratch of blood vanished. One of the clowns behind him whispered to his friend about how the saber was some stupid toy. Skyton was having a bad day already…

He swung around, pinned the boy to the wall, and held the "stupid toy" to his neck.

"Stupid! I don't think you actually understand what's going. Robin's dead. That shouldn't be news though, its been a week. Or how about the fact that the other titans are currently out for my blood. Or maybe I'm having a bad day because in seven hours my acid blood is going to near kill me and a few other people. I don't think you understand how ticked of I am right now."

The saber gained a black aura and Raven pulled it out of his hands. Skyton let his prisoner drop to the floor.

"Skyton you're not solving anything."

"Fine let's just get somewhere hidden."

"Nowhere around here though. I know a place, but it's across town."

Skyton took of his shirt and mask throwing the latter to the floor.

"Screw this. Lead the way."

Raven took off and Skyton beat his wings and followed. Raven led him to an abandoned Victorian mansion on the edge of town. She looked around, her eyes were red.

Skyton tucked his wings in and pulled the shirt on.

He put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a skeptical look, "Why did you bring me here?"

"It's a place to hi-"

"Don't play that game with me. I can see it in your eyes. This place brings back memories."

"Robin took me here once, after I went into his mind. We just stared into the sunset and walked back in the dark not saying anything. We never spoke of it."

Skyton was silent.

"Raven we should go somewhere else."

"No. Please. I want to be here."

"Raven, Robins dead, he isn't coming back. He was like a brother to me and I know for a fact that he loved you, ok? But that doesn't change the past."

Six hours later Johnny Rancid burst into the room and threw a knife at Skyton. It was unexpected to say the least. Skyton leaped out of the way and caught the knife hurling it back at Johnny. Johnny stepped into melee with Skyton and punched Skyton in the jaw. Skyton flung a kick into Rancid legs and punched him in the throat. Johnny pulled out a needle and syringe and plunged it into Skyton's arm. Johnny injected the serum and kicked Skyton off. Skyton stood up and wavered. He pulled Rancid's fist forward and passed him into the wall. He pulled out his lightsaber and collapsed. Johnny laughed wiped some blood from his mouth and made himself disappear. Raven who had been upstairs came down and saw Skyton on the floor. She ran to him and touched his skin. It was burning. Literally. It might have been about two-hundred degrees. She and Cyborg were in charge of conducting the medical tests so she knew that when Skyton got a fever his immune system went of the charts. It wasn't much more lethal to him than a regular fever was to anyone else but nonetheless dangerous. He was sweating, when the hell did this happen? Every time he got a cold this happened. Damn alien body, this didn't happen to Starfire…

Raven couldn't touch him. She nudged him with her foot. He groaned, his voice was hoarse and wheezy. Raven pulled out her communicator, she was going to need help.

He voice buzzed in and Cyborg picked up.

"Raven! Where are you?"

"Look Cyborg I need your help. Skyton's not doing so well..."


End file.
